The Impossible Happens
by blueisasome
Summary: A normal girl who loves Harry Potter gets sucked into it's world just in time to save one of her favorite characters. But how will this change the world she so loves? And how will she get home? Discontinued.
1. I get sucked into a book

I looked again at the pages I was so familiar with. It was one of my least favorite moments in the Harry Potter series. It was the battle where Sirius Black died. I read the pages once again and wished beyond anything I had wished before that my favorite fictional character needn't die. That someone in the story could sneak behind Bellatrix and stun her before Sirius could be hit with the killing curse.

All of a sudden I heard a whooshing sound. I was standing right behind Bellatrix with a wand in my hand. Without thinking I shouted the stunning spell.

"Stupefy" The force in my own voice surprised me as the crazed death eater froze.

I quickly realized what I had just done. Something I _couldn't_ have done. Harry Potter was fiction, not real, fantasy. A million other words could have said the same thing.

It was not possible that I had just saved the life of a fictional character, using magic to do it no less. My brain was rejecting it even as the battle wore on. I knew it was impossible. But some small part of my brain that had wanted this to happen all along reminded me that it just did.

The battle continued around me, but it wasn't the same. Harry didn't run out of the room like he was supposed to. I already realized my actions could change some important things in this world.

It suddenly hit me that if I really was in the world of Harry Potter I had also time traveled back into the 90's. As this new information hit me my brain reached an overload point and blackness slowly surrounded me.


	2. Explanations and getting sorted

**A.N. This hasn't been looked through but it will. I wanted to get it up because it is the first chapter I have written that has any sort of length. Even though it is still short. I do not own Harry Potter.**

I opened my eyes, thinking that it was some crazy dream and I would wake up in my room as normal. But sure enough as I woke up and looked around I realized I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

At least I thought it was the hospital wing. I had never seen it with my own eyes except for in the movies. It looked just like the description from the book and quite a lot like the set from Harry Potter. But it was no set; it was one hundred percent real. I wondered how the fight and subsequent talk with Dumbledore had gone now that Sirius was still alive. I almost didn't want to know.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing up to me as soon as she noticed I was no longer asleep. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine I just need to speak to the headmaster. How long have I been asleep?"

"3 hours," She frowned at me, obviously not wanting me to get out of bed so soon, but as I was perfectly fine she has no choice but to let me go, "He told me to tell you the password is Sherbert Lemon."

As I stood before the Gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office I was extremely intimitated. "Sherbert Lemon," I kept feeling like nothing would happen. Slowly

If Dumbledore was surprised to see me he didn't show it. In fact, if anything he looked like he had been expecting me.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore looked slightly worried by the fact that he didn't know it already.

I considered using a fake name, but realized not only was it not necessary Dumbledore would probably know I was lying. "Rebecca Devin," I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Your name was not written down by the magical quill when you were born, which means one of two things. Either you are not a witch, which I know isn't true seeing as you stunned Bellatrix Lestrange, or you are not from here. Judging by your accent I would say the second is true."

As much as I would like to say that because of the books I was prepared for Dumbledore's reaction I wasn't. I was completely taken off-guard by how much he had figured out just by my name.

"No professor I'm not. I have no idea how I got here or how to get home." Panic started to grip me. What if I never got home? What if I never saw my family again? What if I was stuck in this world?

True it wouldn't be the worst thing. I, like many other kids, had always wondered what it would be like to have magic and meet all the characters in person.

But at the same time I would miss my family and friends so much. And what would happen if my family found out that I was missing? What would they think had happened to me?

Dumbledore seemed to realize that I was starting to panic. "Don't worry we'll get you home. Why don't you explain what happened."

"That the problem sir, I don't know. I can't really explain it. This shouldn't exist. I shouldn't be able to have this conversation with you."

This seemed to puzzle the man who looked down at me with concern. "Whatever do you mean?" he seemed to not quite believe that he didn't know already.

I took a deep breath and began to explain as best I could. "Where I come from Harry Potter is a book series, fiction about magic. I was reading a part of the book where a character died and wishing I could save them and the next thing I know I'm standing behind Bellatrix with a wand."

Dumbledore wore an expression that J.K. Rowling never described in the books. He looked completely shocked. I started to wonder if the man thought I was crazy.

As he was already shocked I thought I would ask him something I couldn't know. "Did you tell Harry yet?"

He looked at me again "Tell Harry what?"

"About the prophecy."

Dumbledore nearly fell out of his chair at this latest statement. "How do you know about that?"

"I tried to tell you, in my world this is a book series. I know everything. And I know you have to tell Harry about the prophecy. I can't let my presence change anything more."

"What has your presence changed?" Dumbledore looked calmer now. It seemed strange seeing as I had just given him the most unusual information of all.

"I saved Sirius's life." The look of shock didn't reappear. "And after Voldemort possessed Harry you were supposed to tell him about the prophecy."

"I apologize for the confusion earlier, I did inform him. Most of the events you have described did happen. But Sirius's death, which you suggest is because of you."

"It is! Now I just need to get home. My parents will worry, and I can't do magic!"

"On the contrary Rebecca I think you have proven you can do magic. You stunned Bellatrix Lestrange. And concerning your parents, would you like to send them a letter?"

This shocked me. I could do magic? I already knew this in a way, but it hadn't really sunk it that I had used magic. I was a witch. Not a muggle. I tried to speak "I-I-I time traveled, my parents are teenagers right now."

He still looked unfazed, probably trying to make up for earlier, "Well that complicates things. How old are you Miss Devin?"

"14"

"In your fourth year then," he said, more to himself than to me. "We'll have to get you sorted if you are to be staying with us for any measure of time."

"I don't have any money. I can't pay for anything!" I did have a small savings account back home, but seeing as this was nearly 20 years in the past it wouldn't have been established yet.

"There is of course a fund for students who are not able to afford school." I did remember this suddenly. That was how Riddle was able to afford the school. "It is tradition to be sorted at the beginning of each year at the feast, but I suppose I will have to make an exception. You are familiar with the sorting ceremony, aren't you," it wasn't a question though it probably should have been. "You do know quite a few things you shouldn't."

I was beyond nervous when he put the sorting hat on my head. What if it put me in Slytherin? I suppose it wouldn't be horrible in Hufflepuff, and it _was_ the only house that didn't have its common room described in the books.

As soon as it was on top of my head I heard the small voice next to my ear, just how J.K. described it.

_It seems you are far from your home little girl. Very smart, though probably not for Ravenclaw . You are brave, but fiercely loyal. Not very patient. I think you'll do best in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore seemed amused by the hat's shouting. "You know I'm the only one I this room and even though I'm getting old I can still hear you just fine."

The hat didn't say anything more. It appeared to be sulking, if hats could sulk. I wasn't quite sure.

"Excellent, I'll get someone to show you to the Gryffindor tower. I'll try to see if I can find a spell that would transport you home; in the meantime I hope you have a happy time here."

I was in awe of this old man. He seemed to radiate a cheerfulness and wisdom that was infectious. We waited for a few minutes then McGonagall came.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she looked quite a bit like Maggie Smith, the woman who played her in the movies.

"Yes, could you please escort Miss Devin here to the Gryffindor tower? Please put her in a dorm with some other girls. She is going to be a student here until further notice."

She nodded, not even looking surprised to have a new student so late in the year. I guess being a Hogwarts teacher she would have seen some weird stuff. She took me into the Gryffindor tower, giving me my first look at the Fat lady.

She told me what the password was but I quickly forgot it. It was so amazing in the tower. It was just how it was described in the books and the movie didn't do it justice. I loved all of it.

McGonagall led me to my room, when I got there I stared in shock. I could not believe who my roommate was.

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Sort of. I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Introductions

**A.N. More OC's in this chapter, no one really talks about younger Gryffindor girls. Sorry about the wait for anyone reading this faithfully, but I had a hard time writing her roommates. Figured it our eventually though.**

Standing in the room was Ginny Weasley. _The_ Ginny Weasley, my favorite character, and I was rooming with her. This was unbelievable. She gave me a weird look. I realized I was staring at her and quickly looked away.

"This is Rebecca, she has just moved here from America and she will be rooming with you for the rest of the year."

I realized I had no idea who any of the girls were, save Ginny, that I would spend the rest of the year with. I looked around hoping that some mention of any of these girls was in the books. No luck, they were all completely foreign to me as characters.

"Hi I'm Sarah," said was a tall girl with long brown hair, green eyes and purple glasses.

"I'm Melissa" said another girl with curly blonde hair that went down just past her shoulders with blue eyes she continued the introductions. "That's Anna, and Ginny."

"Hi" a short girl with brown wavy hair and brown eyes said very quietly.

"I could have introduced myself you know." The last girl I was introduced to was none other than Ginny Weasley, She turned to me. "Hi, nice to meet you" I was still amazed.

"Hi everyone" trying to sound calm, "Like McGonagall said I'm Rebecca and I am really glad to be meeting all of you. I hope that I can get along with everyone."

"That sounded so formal," Melissa said with a small smile, "you sound like Anna over there."

"Hey!" Anna objected.

"What? When you are with new people you sound like a very polite mouse."

I was figuring out what kind of relationship these girls had when Ginny interrupted.

"Melissa, you can't tease Rebecca, you don't know her yet."

"I was introduced, I know her. Plus she is rooming with us so she better get used to it."

"I'm sorry ignore her, we all do." Sarah said with a smile.

Melissa didn't seem fazed by this comment. "Yes you do, but you love me anyway."

I had a feeling I was going to get along with these girls. "What's it like at Hogwarts? I mean I know this year was bad because of Umbridge and last year was different because of the Tri-Wizard tournament, but how are the classes?"

Sarah looked at me strangely, "I thought you were new, how do you know what happened."

Before I could come up with some unconvincing lie Melissa saved me from answering. "McGonagall must have filled her in on the way here," she turned to me "Right Rebecca?"

"Right" I quickly started thinking of a plausible explanation for why I had moved here.

Right on cue Ginny spoke up, "So why did you move here from America?"

"My dad got a promotion at work, so we moved here. He's a muggle." I explained, hoping it would be convincing.

It seemed to work as the girls nodded and continued on asking questions. Happily I could answer almost all of them truthfully.

After a while Anna spoke up for the first time. "Why don't you get unpacked, it's late and we can all talk more tomorrow."

I realized I didn't have anything to sleep in or wear the next day. As I tried to think of an explanation for why I didn't have any clothes I walked to my bed and saw a suitcase with everything I needed for class and clothes in the right size. I shook my head in amazement and got unpacked.

I went to bed that night wondering how my first full day at Hogwarts would be.

**A.N. Sorry about the length, I have a habit of getting everything I want to say out in the fewest words possible. Nice if you have a letter limit, annoying if you are trying to write a story. Please review, I want to know your opinion.**


	4. Ending It

A.N. So I realized that everyone who reads this is just going to think it's a self-insert fic, which isn't what I wanted it to be, I'm a Ravenclaw for instance, so I'm not going to continue the story. Sorry to anyone who actually was reading this story, I think there may have been a few of you.


End file.
